


What was waiting for them

by Kiritagawa



Series: Danganronpa: Beyond the Killing Games [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone else is dead, Feels, Gen, Light Angst, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, POV First Person, Post-Game(s), Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, after the killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: (Sequel to Behind the Auditions)Now that the game is over, what happens?The survivors were let out of the dome that contained their killing game, and Team Danganronpa were forced to hand them back to their families after contacting them.The others...well, it's not like Team DR can keep their remains.
Series: Danganronpa: Beyond the Killing Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Maki's Family

...Keebo didn't have to destroy the dome. We were going to get out anyway, right? I...I miss Keebo already. He did so much for us. And...even if his exit was the only way out, it was too high up for us to get out on our own.

The sun is setting now, it was daylight when we got out. To be fair, we have no idea when our families could have gotten any sort of contact to pick us up. Despite getting our phones back, they either have no charge, or in Himiko's case, there isn't a signal out here anyway. They....I mean, Team Danganronpa staff members said none of us would be partaking in a 54th season. There will ne no 54th season...at least for a long while. From what we picked up on, half the staff are freaking out or quitting.

"Hey...what do you think your real families are like, you two?" I turn my head, Himiko and Shuichi to my left as we are all sat on a picnic blanket of sorts outside the dome...  
...those aren't their real names, are they? And what's mine?

"Real families? Uh...well, statisically, I expect at least two of us to have two parents, most likely a mother and father. One of us might have a single parent. And as for siblings...maybe one or two? Or we could be only children." Shuichi theorises.  
"Using statistics isn't very fun or uplifting, Shuichi." Himiko replies.  
"Ah...I forgot to account for the rates of adoption. But...only about 10 percent of kids are-"  
"Shuichi, please stop discussing statistics." I sigh.  
"Ah, Sorry Maki. I'm just...trying to picture what kinds of real family we could have. Kaito's motive video showed his grandparents, but...those weren't really his grandparents, were they? And...actually, how did they pull off that motive video? Was it photoshopped? It was just a still photo before the grandparents talked on a couch. I...wonder who got my motive. Would it have shown my uncle? Who is probably my fake uncle. Do I even have an uncle? My parents could be single children, or I'd have an aunt instead."  
"...I've been thinking about it too. The orphanage is definetley not real. I've never killed anyone. But then...what is left for me? Who is going to pick me up?" I question.  
"Hey! I see a car! It looks like an...um...I only know the popular brands but this looks like an SUV!" Himiko calls out.

We all watch the white car drive through the gates. As it gets closer, we can see people through the windows. A man and a woman and two children peeking out from the back. I...don't know who this is for. It could be for one of us, or one of the deceased.

It parks improperly along the lines. The engine stops and the family pours out of the car. Their eyes are wide as they run over t-

Hrk! I'm being...crushed...by hugs...struggling to breathe....

"Suki!"  
"Big sis!"  
"We're so relieved...!"

...Suki...my name...that's my real name...

"I...c-can't breathe..." I cough in an attempt to get them to lighten the hugs.

They thankfully recoil by stepping back. I pull my head back and look up. This man wearing glasses...he's my dad, he must be, right?

"Your name is actually Suki?" Himiko chimes in, shuffling closer.  
My uh...family turns to look at her. They stare curiously before the person I assume is my brother speaks up.  
"Ah, you are the girl behind Himiko, the 2nd ultimate magicain! Um...Uh...I thought I'd be more excited to meet someone that was on Danganronpa, but knowing that it all the murders were real...I don't know what to think anymore." He explains. If I glance at his expression, it's a mix of wonder and fear.  
"...huh, so there was a Magcian before me. That makes sense, considering that Shuichi said in his interview there have been multiple ultimate detectives." She replies.

The person I assume is my mother looks at both Himiko and Shuichi, bending down to their sitting level. She warmly smiles at them. "Are you two holding up alright? Do you want us to stay till your families come get you?"  
"It's a nice gesture, but...you should get your daughter home as soon as you can." Shuichi insists. "And um...sign her up for therapy. I mean, that's what I think we all need after this..."  
...Therapy...yeah, seems about right. But just mentioning that...it makes me wonder how the survivors of the previous games handled it. Would they have survivors guilt? PTSD? Some sort of anxiety disorder? I feel like it's going to be inevidable that I'll develop at least one of those.  
"Therapy...agh! Team Danganronpa should be responsible for paying for it, I say!" Himiko calls out to the sky.

A hopeful thought...but...ugh. My thoughts are starting to swirl with harsh memories. I stare off blankly, thinking about everyone we lost, from Kaede to Kaito...  
Kaito...

"Are you ready to go, Suki?"  
I snap back to reality, turning to my father.  
"Uh...no! I...I want to meet Kaito's family first! Please..."

"...your feelings for him...they aren't fictional, are they?" Shuichi speaks up as he gently grips onto his shirt collar. "...of course they aren't. I mean, you're a real human being, your emotions are real. You want to see Kaito off one last time." He pauses, then going to grab a hat that isn't there. "...out of everyone, Kaito has had the biggest impact on us both. And I bet you feel the same about Tenko...don't you, Himiko?"

Despite how painful the emotions are, Shuichi's words bring some solace to the situation. I turn to Himiko, her eyes watery. I gravitate towards her and pull her into a gentle hug. I can feel her lean into my chest.  
"...you're a tough young man..." My father compliments Shuichi. "You lead the charge to stop this loop of heartache and destruction...not just anyone can do that."  
"A-ah...I don't think I deserve such flattery, sir. I just did what I could so no one would have died in vain."

The young girl that I should start calling my sister shuffles closer. She stares intently at Shuichi's face.  
"Did ya have a crush on someone that died? Cuz your face is all scrunched...all the boys at my school that get called out for having a crush scrunch up their faces."  
"Shika! Leave the young man alone! He's clearly upset!" My uh...mother scolds.  
"...It's ok, really. She's...kinda right." Shuichi says. "But...I think that's on me, falling for someone in a game that revolves around murder." He tries to dryly laugh it off.  
Himiko pushes herself out of my chest to look at Shuichi, her eyes a little red, and now a part of my clothes feels a lot cooler as the breeze passes by...  
"...was it Kaede?" She asks bluntly.

Shuichi stares ahead blankly. "It was that obvious, huh? Everything about her was just so comforting, like I could tell her anything." He answers. "But...then...how come I felt the same way about-"  
Shuichi's mumbling is cut off by the kid that's my brother, I think. Still getting used to it...  
"Did you actually see her ghost after chapter one?" He asks.  
"...uh...what?" Shuichi seems confused.  
"...aw...it was some sorta special effects, wasn't it? I thought so."  
"Hey, that's enough." My father raises his voice slightly. "Behave yourselves until we meet Kaito's family."

"...in that case...you guys should...probably sit down, or something." Himiko suggests, trying not to sniffle. I just rub her back.  
"...yes. Um, Shika and...-"  
"S-satoru!" My brother answers. "...you actually forgot our names...that last trial wasn't lying. It...it wasn't acting..."  
"Hey...it's not all bad. I mean, you're here to help me remember, aren't you?" I turn to him, putting on a smile. "Why don't you sit down next to me and start with your earliest memory of me..."

Re-learning about myself...it's probably the best way to kill time until Kaito's family shows up. I just hope it doesn't take all day. With Shuichi and Himiko-...no, those aren't their names...what are their names? I...we can sit and learn about the world we forgot until then.


	2. Tenko's Parents and Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is from Tenko's Best Friend Kenta, aka her Ex-Boyfriend, just so you know what's going on.

From the start, I had hoped it was all just acting, where the entire thing was staged. Even the deaths and executions...it wasn't. When Chika's parents got contacted to pick her body up, they called me right away. They asked me to come with them. I don't know what for. Well, I guess I've been her best friend for years and did date her at one point, but either way, at the moment I felt like I wasn't worthy.  
I rushed to meet up with them, however. Now we're in the car. We've been on the road for three hours. Where do they even host this shit?

I lost my phone signal two hours into the drive, which I guess explains WHY they're hosting it out in the middle of goddamn nowhere, but...

During this past hour, I've been thinking of what they've done to Chika. Why did they make her play a Misandrist? Did they find out we dated and broke up and got the wrong idea and just twisted that into a sick joke of a personality trait?! But even then...how did they pull it off? Since if the deaths are real, they aren't playing characters, are they? It's as if they believe who they really are. And what are their restrictions? Could it be possible to rewrite someone's sexuality? If they did that...I'll never forgive them. Chika was trying to find herself, and turning her into whatever Tenko was...it hurt to watch. Every moment she was on screen I couldn't keep it together.  
I miss her. This is all my fault. I should have gotten into a different show. Something safer to watch...like that Drama going on called Pop Sensation. Lots of cute girls on there, and two idols that like other girls. It would have achieved the same thing without the...  
Just thinking about it...my face is crunching up.

"Hey...Kenta-kun, don't blame yourself for any of this. We had no way of knowing about any of this." Chika's mother Kaede turns to look at me.  
...the name Kaede may even be ruined for me now, considering what I know. If Akamatsu wasn't her real name, then what was it?  
I just wipe away my forming tears with my sleeve and look back at Kaede. "Sorry...I-I should try and focus on the goal. It's getting her home, yeah?"  
Kaede nods, and then her eyes glance to the window. "...I'm trying not to think about anything we have to do after this."

I see her tears start to form as well.

"...We can't afford to cry until we reach our destination. If no one can see the road ahead throught their tears, we might crash into something." Daisuke speaks up, strain in his voice.

Eerie silence fills the car.

I turn to look out the window. How much longer is this drive? It feels like we're on a treadmill. The scenery is all blurred together; nothing stands out.

That is, untill I see a massive black dome in the distance. That must be the place. Clear of any trees, it's a massive lot of sorts by the looks of things. Empty space all around the dome, and around the dome itself are black walls that look like they make up a square. Probably staff only areas, or something...  
The car speeds up, the dome getting closer even. When the road lines up face to face with the dome, I can't help but wind the window down and stick my head out of it just to see who is up ahead.

"Hey! I think I see the survivors! And some others!" I call out. "Don't hit them!"

Once reaching the open lot, the car slows down. there's what look like employee cars off to the west of my vision, and a car parked in front of the survivors. Daisuke parks the car one space away from the other car, and then the three of us pile out, the group already here turns to look at us.

"Um...who are you here for?" The boy we know as Shuichi asks us.  
"Chik-...no, you know her as Tenko. We're here for her." I reply.

That's when 'Himiko' turns to look at us. She pulls away from 'Maki' and walks up to me. She stares at me with a heavy gaze before the words finally come out. "...You...Tenko...You knew here before all this..."  
I nod as I look down to keep eye contact. "Yeah...her name is actually Chika. Chika and Tenko aren't exactly the same, though...for one, Chika wasn't an uh....raging misandrist?" I try to hold back a laugh. "Actually, she was very affectionate and was very outgoing and social..."  
"H-huh? But...if she was so cheery, why did she join a killing game?" Himiko asks, looking suddenly distraught.  
"...She...wanted to find part of herself here."  
"Find herself? What do you mean?"  
"...let's sit down."

I take my seat on the blanket sprawled out on the floor, Himiko sitting next to me.

"...I'm Chika's ex-boyfriend. She didn't hate me, she and I loved each other. However...Danganronpa made her question if she liked girls due to getting a huge crush on one of the protagonists. We mutually broke it off so she could find the answer. Eventually, she decided that the only way she'd find out is if she took part in Danganronpa herself. I...don't know if she found out her true feelings, though."

Before Himiko can reply, someone wearing a uniform with a Team DR emblem on the chest pocket and their hat runs out.  
"A-ah! Is anyone here to pick up a contestant?"  
...The way the employee delivered that line just sent chills down my spine, like they don't know how much these deaths really weigh on us.  
Kaede steps forward. "Y-yes! Our daughter, Chika! Um...um...The name you gave her was Tenko!"  
"Right! We'll go get her."

The employee runs back in, attention back on me.

"Um...I was gonna ask...what do you mean about true feelings?" Himiko asks.  
"I don't know if she found out she really liked girls or not, you know? Her attitude towards you could have just been part of Tenko's character, and not actually mean anything-"  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Maki interrupts me, shuffling herself closer. "...my feelings for Kaito...they couldn't possibly have been written, At least that's how I feel. Who's to say that Tenko or uh...Chika truly adored Himiko? May have been a genuine crush on her."  
"Yeah....my feelings for Kaede are real. Tsumugi didn't bring any of that up directly, so...it must be natural and by our own will, right?" Shuichi joins in.

"I wish I could agree right away, but...if they're willing to go as far as to kidnap and forcibly alter one's personality, I can't be certain if they didn't force that aspect of her as well..." I sigh.

The doors to the building slam open, everyone's focus is on two staff members wheeling out a body bag on a stretcher. On impluse, I run towards the stretcher.  
"CHIKA!"

"Ah, before you zip it open...don't keep it open for longer than five minutes at a time. The body has to remain cool so it can last the way home." One of the staff members warns.  
Daisuke grabs the zipper at the top of the bag, but hesitates. He sucks a deep breath in before he pulls it down quickly, but doesn't go too far.

...

Looking at her face like this...I can't believe she's dead. She doesn't look dead but she's definetly dead. Her face is so beautiful. So soft looking, and her lashes that start thin and thicken out complete the tranquil look on her face....  
My lips start quivering as tears blur my vision.  
"Chika..."

"...hey, staff members." I hear Himiko speak the start of a question. I glance in her direction, just able to make out it's her through my tears. When she's certain they're paying attention, she continues the question. "...do you know if Tenko really liked me? Or was that just a forced part of her character?"  
"Um...can you elaborate?"  
"Ugh! If Tenko had a crush on me, was it forced or part of her?"  
There's a slight pause before the answer comes... "Well...there are several things that not even the writers can change...the three main ones being Gender Identity, Sexuality, and any disorders or mental disabilities they have...For the latter, they can add, but they cannot take away."

Himiko walks up to Tenko, and she pulls her hat off.  
"...Tenko...or uh...Chika...I didn't know you as long as your real family and friends, but...I know deep down I really helped you find yourself. I'm confident in that. And you helped me find the resolve to get out of the game alive...I..." She starts to sniff, her tears are coming to the surface. "I'll never forget you! A-and rest in peace, okay?! No one else will die now!"

"...thank you, Himiko..." I sniff back at her. "...truly. She'd be so proud of you..."  
As my body shakes, I wobble over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Chika..."  
"My baby girl..."  
Vision still blurry, I can make out her parents watching over her body. Her mother leans her hand in.  
"Ah! Don't touch the bodies, please! At least until they're ready to be permemantly removed from the bag! It's for safety and hygine purposes!" An employee pipes up, cracking the mood.  
Kaede pulls her hand back, and breaks out into full-on bawling, hands desperately clawing over her eyes.  
One of the two other adults that were here before us stand up, and walks over to Kaede.  
"...None of us could have known that this was the truth...none of this is your fault. Parent to parent, we're here to support you..."

"T-that's rich! By the looks of things, your kid made it out alive! H-how would you feel if they died? IF THEY WERE YOUR ONLY CHILD?" Daisuke lashes out through his tears. He can't really mean that, he's only acting on intense emotions.  
The other dad flinches but takes a deep breath. "...our daughter is forever changed because of the events she went through, she may never truly return to a normal life after this. It would be wrong to compare pain in this moment." He tries to reason. There's a hick in his throat before he continues. "We don't expect you to get over it now, or ever, but please try to control your emotions right now! You need to take her home, don't you?"

"Daisuke...please don't start yelling at this man..." Kaede murmurs as she tries to suck up snot. She pulls her hands away from her eyes, but her arms start trembling. "I...can't focus...I don't think you can either. But...I know he wants to help us. We need as much of that as we can get right now."  
Daiskue's face softens as he turns to his wife. He pulls her into a tight embrace. "...I'm sorry, Kaede...You're right. I need to keep a level head for Chika's sake." He sucks in a breath. "A-ah...Himiko, was it? Can you zip the bag up? We need to keep her safe to bring her home..."  
"Yeah, I'll do that now." Himiko nods with a sniff.  
  
"...Kaede?"  
"...Tenko-Chika's mother, Shuichi...Not her."  
"Sorry, Maki. I guess this is just making me emotional."

I walk up to Kaede and Daisuke. "...hey, um...we don't have to leave right away if you're not ready. We can't hit the road when we can't see..." I suggest. Kaede smiles at ruffles my hair. "Yes...let's find a space and take our time." She says.

We won't be the last, I know that much. But who else is on their way? It's impossible to tell who has family that cares for them and those that don't....

Himiko approaches me again. "...I didn't get your name." She says.  
"Oh, my first name is Kenta." I answer.  
"Kenta, hm? Well, you're a really great guy, Kenta."  
"I can say the same about you. Again, even though you struggled to reciprocate your feelings, thank you for being there for Chika, and getting stronger for her."  
"And I'll continue to get stronger, I'll even get Aikido lessons! Um...I can train with you, right?"  
"Hehe...that doesn't sound like a bad idea...of course you can. I think she'd have loved that..."

I feel a few more tears escape my eyes as I look off into the pink and orange sky. Chika is gone, it'll take time for me to accept that, but at least I now have someone to walk with me to that last stage...

**Author's Note:**

> Shipping won't really be touched upon here. I don't actually ship Kaito with Maki or Kaede with Shuichi but one was canonically acknowledged (Maki 100% liked Kaito, that is canon and that's all we need to know for this, Kaito's response wouldn't have mattered) and the other implied to some extent so it makes sense to include mentions of them. The other character Shuichi is implied to like here has a 'Rank 4' that implies Shuichi sees them that way so that's why I added in that hint (and I actually do ship it let me indulge a bit).
> 
> That's all. This may be the only note of the fic unless I have to explain something.


End file.
